


Realization

by bluesquare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Rated T for Safety, Romance, Single mention of alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesquare/pseuds/bluesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom finds himself wanting to kiss his strategist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in between their A and S support. The Shepherds save yet another village, and in return, said village decides to host a celebration. Definitely takes place before the time skip mid-game. 
> 
> FeMU's name here is Asha (just for clarification) 
> 
> Usual disclaimers regarding fanfiction apply.
> 
> \----
> 
> April 14 2015: I've just found out that someone's been uploading my works on another website without my permission. So, in this light, I'll be changing the privacy settings of my fanfics to registered users only. While I realize that this might not be a full proof thing, it arguably might help a bit until this whole mess clears up.
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> June 16 2015: So, I just found out that the ebooks-tree issue is kinda resolved(ish), so all my works will be back for public viewing :)

Chrom just knew that the moment the fiddle started to play, he'd be in trouble.

He has no problem dancing – it is expected of a prince to know how to dance after all – or Lissa dragging him into the fray of twirling and clapping. In fact, he prefers this to the stuffy waltzes that the nobility insist on. But, Naga knows he is not prepared for _this_.

In the midst of all the spinning, of the exchange of partners, Asha just so happens to crash into him. Chrom catches her of course. But the moment he does, the music seems so far away. The bonfire cackles in the background, casting its glow on her face. He sees the exact colour of her eyes – a hazel sort of green – the flushedness of her cheeks – whether from the dance or their situation, he can't tell – and the small parting of her lips, softly exhaling.

He pulls her closer, tightening his grip on her hand just a little bit on instinct. The once lively tune fades into something slower – more intimate even. He shifts slightly and then their foreheads are nearly touching. All there was: the mingling of their breaths and the reflection of each other in their eyes. Maybe it's the music or the amount of alcohol he's had but when his eyes flit towards her lips – so full and pink – he wonders in the midst of the haze in his mind, what kissing her would feel like.

Suddenly, Chrom is very conscious that Asha,  _his strategist_ , is in fact very attractive. More than attractive actually.

"Asha," her names rolls off his tongue as if they've shared one too many lifetimes together. It surprises him how such affection and warmth spills out. Her gaze then meets his, unwavering as always, but there’s something else in her eyes. There's a softness to it, as if she sees no one but him. It’s enough to make his knees weak and stomach flutter.

Yet, he feels braver. Somehow. Perhaps it's because it's Asha, strangely enough. She's his best friend and "partner in crime" - a teasing reminder of that particular memory. He can't quite explain it, but there's something oddly nerve wrecking and calming about that. Even though he feels like he’s stumbling because of her, he knows that without her he’d be lost.

His breath hitches as he whispers her name once more. _Asha_. It sounds fervent, almost reverent even. He then leans closer, and—

"Chrom? Are you…going to kiss me," Asha states more than asks but there is uncertainty and awkwardness that laces her voice. And Chrom can't tell if that means rejection or not.

Suddenly, they're too close. He jerks back, quickly withdrawing his hand on her. He's redder than a tomato, and Asha's even redder than he is.

"I…uh…I'm…sorry."

He then turns to leave as fast as his feet can carry him. His heart is pounding faster than he ever thought possible but there is only one thought that races through his mind to the beat of the loose cobblestones underneath his feet.


End file.
